


It started with Thea's birthday

by AngelofAme



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fun, Humor, Protective Oliver, Tutoring, felicity the saviour, felicty doesn't back off, mascot, max fuller is an ass, soccer team, thea to the rescue, tutor trope, with sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAme/pseuds/AngelofAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has the worst day ever. It's hot, she is sweating and she has to be the mascot of the day. As a group of dumb teenaged boys make it their mission to make it even worse, comes Thea Queen, birthday girl, with big brother Oliver to the rescue. And that's just the beginning</p><p>chapter 1 beta version</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it started with a mascot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freyjaschariot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjaschariot/gifts).



> this started as a propt to freyjaschariot from me , but this bugged me so much that I had simply to write it down myself
> 
> this was my own prompt:  
> Cosplay/Maskot first meeting, one of them is a maskot and gets picked on, the other comes to the rescue. Bonus point aka virtual cookie if they telling their children this story

** **

 

Chapter 1

 

It started with a mascot and a lot of ice cream

 

It wasn't Felicity's day. First, she broke her favorite (and only) mug, so no coffee. And let’s be honest, a day without coffee is not a day worth anything. Then there was the weather, it was hotter than normal and the heat was making her sweaty and grumpy. She would have liked to just stay home, but she had to go to work. With no spring in her step and with several deep sighs, she got dressed and headed to the mall and her job, her boring job at the Tech Village. Tech Village may sound like a dream job for a computer geek, sure she was surrounded with things she loved, but this was a retail and customer service job, NOT a computer job. If someone asked one more time why their laptop wouldn’t turn on, when the battery had simply died, she would throw up, possibly right on the person who asked her. But a job was a job, and she needed the money. She wanted to go to college at MIT, which was NOT in her budget. She knew she would get a scholarship or two (she certainly worked hard enough in school to earn them), but scholarships wouldn't pay all of her expenses (like her caffeine addiction for one), so she had to suck it up.

 

It wasn't Oliver's day. First, Laurel had dumped him. Again. She had found out that he had slept with her sister. That was apparently the straw that broke the camel’s back, not that he could blame her. Then he came downstairs to find his parents in a heated fight. On Thea's birthday no less. Couldn't they get along just one day for their daughter? He had gone looking for Thea and found her crying in the attic. It took a lot of coaxing and persuasion to get her to come out, but he had succeeded. He got her out of the house and told her wait in his car while he got his wallet and his present for her. As he settled down in the driver's seat and saw his little sister so dejected sitting there, he silently made her a promise that in spite of their parents and his own issues, it would be a unforgettable day for her.

 

“No no that can’t be happening. No.” She babbled to herself in the changing room. Apparently a co-worker had called in sick and she would have to cover for him as a the Tech Village mascot. This was worse than helping the creepy middle-aged men remove the viruses off their laptops after they downloaded porn. This was worse than young kids crashing into monitors because they had a race in an electronics store. This was the end of the world, doomsday, the apocalypse. But she had no choice. Despising everything in the world, she eyed the costume in her hands. Why her? Just why? There was just one thing she could do, just like the penguins from Madagascar “Smile and wave”.

 

Thea immediately leapt out of the car as soon as she realized exactly where they were. "Speedy, wait for me," Oliver shouted after her, and she came to a halt abruptly. "Worst nickname ever," she grumbled, as he has finally caught up. "Rather, the most fitting. Come on, drive me into bankruptcy," he replied, laughing.

 

Felicity was getting really pissed off. The day could hardly be any worse. Here she stood in an oversized cell phone costume. She was now insanely hot. Even inside in the air-conditioning of the mall, she was dripping with sweat, because beneath this fucking costume, it felt like a sauna. Adding to her disgust, she had to put up with people saying stupid things to her, , she had been bumped into a million time, had been almost knocked over by a pack of little boys and, and, and the list went on. Fortunately, she was done in fifteen minutes. "Hey, freak" And then the grand finale came. Someone really must hate her.

 

Oliver was tired. He had gone with Thea into every store and had bought her everything she had wanted. They had just put the bags in the trunk of the car and were on their way to an ice cream parlor to complete the day, when they saw a group standing around the mobile phone mascot of Tech Village. He recognized the leader of the group as loud-mouthed idiot and all-around jerk, Max Fuller. As Oliver and Thea got closer, they could hear the insults Max was spewing and the hateful laughter from the rest of the group . It was horrible, but then Oliver got close enough to catch a glimpse of the person in the costume. The bastards had apparently stolen the top part of the costume, and there she was: Blond hair, glasses, small stature, top of the class despite having skipped a grade: Felicity Smoak. With fury sparkling in her eyes she somehow stared down at Fuller, even though she was smaller than him. "Well bitch, I’ve always wondered, who did your mother have to sleep with, so that you could go to our school?" He seemed quite proud of himself to have thought of this degrading insult. Oliver gritted his teeth, and pulled Thea to his far side as the started to move passed the group.Felicity did not deserve this, no one did, but he had his little sister with him and did not want to get involved. He noticed however that Felicity seemed unimpressed and unfazed. She looked at Fuller as if to say, 'This is beneath my dignity'. But then another one of the group piped up "Or even better, whose cock did you have to suck?" Before Oliver could cover Thea’s ears or get them out of earshot, Fuller spied him and said, "Oh I know, it was probably Queen". The group burst into spiteful laughter.

 

"Hey! Nobody talks about my brother like that". With these words, Thea stalked furiously up to the group and properly read them the riot act. Had the situation not been so serious, Oliver would have burst out laughing. The facial expressions of the self-labeled ‘elite guys’ were just ridiculous. Only Fuller stepped up to say something. "You stay out of this, little one!" snarled Fuller, but it was too late, Thea was already talking back to him, pointing her finger at him and telling him that it was rude to talk about other people and her big brother was the best.. That just spurned Fuller on. "What? Does the little princess not like me talking about her shitty brother? Suck it up buttercup! You're just a spoiled little brat, whose family has to buy the love of the people around them." Before Oliver could even react and punch him for saying such things to his baby sister,. Felicity had slapped Fuller so hard that there was a bright red handprint on his cheek. "Take that back, you filthy bas….bully!", she hissed and pushed Thea behind her. Fuller grabbed his cheek. "You'll pay for this, bitch" and he raised his fist toward her. Oliver took that opportunity to intervene. He grabbed Fuller at the wrist and squeezed hard. "I don't think so!" growled Oliver. "Apologize!" Fuller looked to his boys for help only to find that they had all quickly scattered. He swallowed and muttered a faint apology. "Leave now, before I change my mind and beat you into the ground!", Oliver said into his ear. Fuller quickly backed away, but he wasn’t looking where he was going and crashed into a woman cleaning the area plunging them both into a fountain.

 

Oliver, Felicity and Thea burst out laughing. Thea eaned on Felicity for support to keep from falling over, Oliver was holding his stomach, and Felicity had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Good riddance!" shouted Thea after Fuller when he stumbled out of the fountain, looking like a drowned rat. He rushed away amid the laughter of the trio. "That was awesome," squealed Thea bouncing up and down like a rubber ball. She turned to Felicity. "You should come get ice cream with us", Felicity looked at Thea surprised. "I wouldn’t want to intrude". "Nonsense! I command you and you have to obey because it's my birthday." "THEA!" came shocked from Oliver. "Please," Thea added with big eyes, "for me to thank you. "Amused Felicity shook her head,"Well, my shift is over and how can I say no to those eyes. Plus, I think I need a bucket full of ice cream. Totally a bucket full after this day" , she sighed."Wait here! Give me ten minutes to change." She was just turning around when Oliver grabbed her gently by the arm,"You do not have to join us if you don't want to." She scoffed "please, as if you could say no to her." She gestured over to Thea."I'll be right back. I promise, And she rushed into Tech Village, grabbing the costume head that had been tossed to the side by the boys, not even caring anymore how ridiculous she looked.

 

As promised she was out in ten minutes and walking alongside an overexcited Thea. She listened attentively to Thea recount all of the shopping adventures of the day. As the ice cream parlor came into sight, Thea dashed off. "Slow down, Thea," Oliver exclaimed shaking his head after her. "It must be exhausting with her," said Felicity. "Yeah, but you laugh is worth it every time" Oliver Said smiling. "Thanks for the help earlier," came it from the blonde. "You protected my sister, that was the least I could do." Both had stopped and smiled at each other. "Are you coming, you lame ducks", Thea took them out of their trance, "Yeah, yeah, Speedy! Come before she stomps angrily on the floor," replied Oliver and walked over to his impatient sister. He could just barely to hear as Felicity mumbled quietly behind him: "If you look at it closely, we all protected each other," Yes, they had.

 

 


	2. it started with a visit to the principal office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a vendetta and a ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the second chapter. Enjoy
> 
> ATTENTION ATTENTION: I need a beta reader.  
> So any one who is interested in helping me out, send me a mail to this address: angelofame@web.de

The tutor

It was the first day in school after the weekend on Star High, School for the rich and wealthy. Oliver walked through the halls to his locker or he was on his way when he passed a snickering Max Fuller. Oliver could hear in passing the words. "Serves her right the bitch" He rounded the corner and then he saw Felicity standing in front of her locker. and as it seemed to came thick, dark clouds of steam from her ears. He approached her slowly. "Felicity, are you okay?" "He will pay for this, this arrogant, disgusting bastard, this dreck cattle" Her fingers flew rapidly over the keyboard of her mobile phone. "replace his homework on his laptop with animal fart noises. Check. Send the nude pictures of his mistress to his girlfriend. Check. Send pictures of the last house party at his parents. Check." Oliver's eyebrows hiked up high to his eyebrows. "Felicity, you know this is illegal" "Maybe, but he can't prove anything and I have all my traces that could lead back to me obliterated. Above all, he gets first under pressure for failing to provide a statement towards his girlfriend and his par ..." She froze and was quite white in the face. "Hi, Oliver" "Please, don't say that I talked aloud" Felicity let her head fall against her locker door. "This means probably farewell future. goodbye MIT. Oh god then Who takes care of my mum? And I haven't even finished Stitchers yet," she whined to herself. Oliver could not do otherwise, as to burst into roaring laughter. But when he felt Felicity's glare on his skin, he took deep breaths to calm himself. "Don't worry, I will not tell on you," He gave her his charming smile . She remained unimpressed. Oliver sighed and turned serious. "Look, I hate the guy as much as you do. And in my opinion he deserves it. He's an asshole," Felicity eyed him still wary "So you will not stab me in the back?" "No" "not tell anyone about it?" "No." "Good" She relaxed. "So what I mean to ask what has he done this time?" Oliver asked after a while. "He got me fired," "Remind me never get on your bad side" 

the school bell rang. Felicity stowed the books she needed for the day in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Thanks again for the ice cream. I probraly see you around, since we have some classes together" She disappeared into the student mass, which were also onto the rooms in which they had their first period. Oliver looked after her and made only then his way to the classroom, as the halls were mostly empty. 

Felicity settled down on her seat. What a morning. first her boss had called and she got fired. because she had harassed a customer, bla, bla, bla. Moreover, he had left her no time to explain and simply hung up. So much for that. She was just about to carry out her wicked-ingenious vendetta, when suddenly Oliver Queen was standing beside her and was talking to her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. okay they had got along pretty well at the weekend and had a amicable discussion. but that he would come here at school to her to ask if everything was all right, was a matter of a another dimension. People like him, popular, usually did not talk with people like her unpopular. unless there were joint projects or bullying. but the highest at the top of the school food chain has done just that. she had to stomach this first. 

Tommy jumped on his back. "That was a great shot. If we keep playing like this, we will win the championship," Oliver shook his head, grinning. "Remind me again why you're my best friend and not Dig?" "because you love me and you can not live without me, Ollie" singsonged the raven-haired midfielder. "Go Archers! Go Archers! Goooooo Archers!" They heard the training cheerleaders from the edge of the field. Tommy hopped back down and Oliver threw a quick glance over to the practicing girls practicing. He discovered Laurel pretty fast, because she was head cheerleader and she was therefore always on the front line. They were the COUPLE, he star striker of the Emerald Archer, the soccer team of the Star High and head chearleaderin of the "Birds of Prey", the cheerleading squad of the school. everyone had envied them, wanted to be like them. but it was no secret that Oliver could not keep it in his pants and he pursued every skirt. The had so often fought, separated. and every time he returned back begging for forgiveness and each time she took him back. But when Laurel surprisingly visited him Saturday night and found her sister Sara in his bed, naked. Because it was over, finally. His mother had been furious. she had seen in Laurel the perfect daughter in law. she had instructed him to set it right. but he knew it was in vain. he had pushed her definitively too far. he felt sorry for her, seeing her so with red puffy eyes and dark circles. Tommy looked sympathetically over to her. "Is it finally over between you?" He asked. "Yeah," came the reply. "QUEEN" Oliver swallowed hard when coach Wilson bellowed, that could not be good. Tommy patted him sympathetically on the shoulder "My condolences!" 

Oliver stood before the desk of principal Steele. "Mr. Queen, it seems like you are falling nearly two-thirds of your classes If. This continues, you will this year not be graduating. I Suspend you hereby from the soccer team until your grades will get back up" Oliver was stunned. they couldn't do that. But a look at the serious face of coach Wilson said it all. Damn! What was he supposed to do? If he was as smart as Felicty then ... the scales fell from his eyes . Of course Felicty. "Felicity Smoak has been tutoring me already." Headmaster Steele smiled. "If that's so, you remain on the team. That will be all, Mr. Queen." That was close, Oliver thought. Now he just had to find Felicity and convince her of his plan. 

 

Where could she be? Oliver thought hard, then it struck him. The library, of course. He rushed through the hallways until he came to a halt in front of the correct door. Please let her still be there, he prayed, as he pushed open the door. With long strides he darted along the aisles until he found her bent over a book in the farthest corner. Focused and chewing on a pen she noticed nothing around her. so it happened as he cleared his throat to attract her attention that she leapt two feet in the air, yet he gave her no time to recover. "I need a favor, Felicity"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and did you like it? leave a message after the pip ^^


	3. It started with a tutoring session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the titles says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so every one who leaves a bookmark, is allowed to send me a dialougue line which I will add at one point or the other  
> so for example @mia_pia24 can wish for a line like "Are you the pumkin princess?" the same goes for @lilianatomaz  
> so for everone who wants to give me a line, click on the button "Bookmark", and leave the line in the comments
> 
> be creative^^ and crazy

It started with a tutoring session

"No!" "What no?" "No," "Felicity, please" "No." So this had been going on as long as ten minutes. He had tried it with charm, with bribes, with promises. None of that worked. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why don't you go to your parents and let them donate money to the school. I have no time to do your homework, just so you can keep playing soccer with your friends," She glared at him. "So I want a compelling reason!" Was to play football not reason enough. Dammit. Maybe he could..., but that was cruel: the kicked puppy act, to address the kind and helping side of her.  
"Sorry to have wasted your time" He mumbled and turned with his head down. No reaction. Dammit, dammit, dammit! That left him just one option: desperately begging, "Felicity, please", pleaded Oliver. "You are my last hope." He kneeled before her, trying to channel his inner-Thea when she wanted something really, really bad. "Okay, I'll do it", Felicity sighed, fixed him however with a stern look. "But I have conditions. 1. You will not copy my homework 2. You'll always arrive on time here after soccer practice, no exceptions, and 3. I expect every morning a cup of coffee that clear?" Oliver pulled her up from her chair and swing her in circles. "Thank you! Thank you so much!” Felicity shrieked. "Oliver, put me down immediately.!" Grinning, he did as told. "You will not regret that" "Somehow I doubt that," She muttered. She pointed to the chair. "Sit down! We start now!" 

Oliver sat down at the table and looked at her expectantly. "So the best way to start is your homework" Oliver scratched his neck sheepishly. "Um ..." Felicity huffed. "Of course, what was I thinking" She moved her books around until she found a small black notebook. "You're lucky that We have a couple subjects together." She flipped through her notebook and laid it open in front of him. "so let's start with Math" she pulled the right book from her pile and showed him the tasks which they had to do. "currently we deal with trigonometric functions" Felicity began to explain him the mathematical calculations, but Oliver stared helplessly at the book. he understood absolutely nothing. and at that moment an inescapable truth became so unbelievably clear. He had to change namely now before it was too late. He did not want to end up as a failure. He did not want to be dependent on his parents' money all his life .He wanted something to show, something that he had managed alone. He wanted to be more than just his family name. He wanted others and he to be proud of him. "Felicity," he interrupted. "I understand nothing," She looked up, expecting a smirk impish, but instead she found only confusion. "It's too fast and everything is so complicated. I can't imagine what it is about.” He tore his hair in frustration. Felicity pondered. "Okay, let's take a step back," She was looking for the right page in the book. "Okay let's start with the sine" And so she began to explain everything step by step 

They went through maths, as well chemistry and now both worked separately on different things. She on her laptop. He on his history essay, which occurred to him was due till tomorrow. Felicity had given him a rough summary of the issue, so that he had a rough idea of what needed to be done and handed him her history book. They were working in silence, which was disturbed only by Felicity's typing and Oliver's page flipping or his questions. An hour later he set the pen down. "Done" She looked up from her laptop. "Let me see," He handed her the sheets. She read through the essay and corrected the occasional mistake with a pencil. When she was done, she put the sheets in front of him. "And?" Asked Oliver tense. "For the short time in which you have been writing it, it's really good" "Really?" "Really!" She smiled and to her surprise he smiled back, no smug grin, no impish smirk, but a wide and genuine smile. It made him all the more attractive. He should smile more often like that, she thought. "Thank you," Oliver yanked the budding it-specialist from her thoughts. She blushed "Did I say that out loud? Of course I say that out loud. You should not release me upon mankind. My brain to mouth filter must be defect. and this probably interests you not a bit. I'm still talking. Please just ignore me "Frustrated she let her head fall on the table. "At such moments, I wished the ground would open up below me" She expected the hurried scratching of chair legs on the floor, and the hasty removal of two feet, but nothing happened. After a minute she slowly looked up and what she saw took literally her breath away. Oliver was still smiling, but it was a different kind of smile. It was the kind that was intended only for a specific individual. He was beaming and his eyes shone with admiration. "You're remarkable," she answered his smile. "Thank you for remarking it," She began to pack up her belongings. "So let's call it a day" He looked alarmed at the clock. It was already past dinnertime. He hastily stuffed his things into his bag. "Damn it, I'm late," he grumbled. "Wait, before you go, give me your phone," he looked at her quizzically. "I'll give you my number, if you have any questions" "That makes sense" He gave her his phone after she had programmed her number, she gave it back to him. "So I'll see you tomorrow" "Yes till tomorrow" His phone rang. "Oh shit, I have to go" He ran toward the door with the phone on his ear. "Yes Thea I'm on my way." Felicity stared after him.

Hours later she was already in bed, her cell phone rang. Scowling, she took it to read the message from the nightstand. "Thanks for your help, Oliver" The brought a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nevt chapter: It started with a burger and a costume party
> 
> I started a poll regarding this fic. it would be amazing if you all could vote, The question is :with who should Tommy end up with? Sara or Laurel?  
> [Poll](https://www.fanfiction.net/~angelofame)
> 
> I'm also in a terrible need of a beta reader. I need someone who works quick,accurate and thorough , who can help out a first time smut writer. Ineed help with my sentence structure because I'm german. our structure is slight different
> 
> so everyone who is interested leave me a message on [tumblr](https://www.angelofame.tumblr.com)
> 
> so I hope someone will help me out of my misery
> 
> leave your thoughs


	4. It started with a burger and a costume party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dripple b and halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed how many hits this fic got. So thank you very much
> 
> so since I'm working with my beta reader on correcting grammar and so on, I've decided to post every friday, so I will probrally delete all the chapter, if we are not at this point, and start posting from the beginning so please don't be mad. I hope you will still read the improved version.
> 
> I'm also thinking about a title change. so any suggestion is welcome.

It started with a burger and a costume party

 

Oliver acted odd, since he was summoned by coach Wilson. He was always on the phone and didn't have time anymore. In addition, every time he disappeared quickly after exercise. Thea didn't know where he was. All she knew was that he always came home far after dinner and then went immediately to his room. Tommy swore to himself. Today he would get to the bottom of this.

 

A month of hard work, and his grades were considerably better. Felicity and he had formed an unlikely friendship. The two met still to study, but sometimes they simply hung out. He brought her her daily morning cup of coffee, she kept him always posted what was going on at her favorite TV-series. They were quickly become best friends. They could talk about everything: Oliver his displeasure to have to step into his father's footsteps one day and that every step of his life was preplanned, Felicity, about her mother who cared only about the blondes look and not her brain. They shared their fears and dreams. So it happened that both of them were at Big Belly Buger. Oliver was just telling a story of Tommy him and an ugly vase of his Mother.They were so engrossed in their conversation, that they didn't notice how Tommy approached their booth. "So there you are, Ollie" Confused, they turned to the newcomer."Tommy" came it surprised from Oliver. "Do you mind if I join you?" Asked Tommy and sat down without waiting for an answer. "Tommy Merlyn" He held out his hand, which she shook. "And who's the enchanting creature here?" Oliver sighed annoyed. "Tommy, do you remember when as coach Wilson summoned me. It was about my grades. Felicity was so nice to helped me out." Tommy's eyes widened in surprise. "You're Felicity Smoak, the genius, the scholarship student. It is an honor for meet you," Oliver wanted to stop his friend, but Felicity raised her hand. "I've got it handled. So first of all there is no need to lay on the charm. Second, you can try no matter how hard, I will not do your homework, and Third I will not have sex with you. Is that clear? "Oliver grinned smugly. Tommy regarded her for a moment and then the widest wide famous grin across his face." Oh, Smoaky, where were you all my life? You come of course to my Halloween party. Oliver will give you the details, "then he turned to Oliver." Over there, a couple of hot cuties look over to us since you're busy, I'll take care of the ladies. See you, man, Smoaky "He saluted to her and sauntered over to the girls. Felicity stared after him with open mouth." What the hell? "Oliver could only shake his head about his best friend" he 'll grow on you " 

 

[ Halloween costumes ](http://angelofame.jimdo.com/it-started-with-thea-s-birthday/pictures/costumeparty)

 

Tommy, in a vampire costume with cape and all, checked the equipment of the bar whether they had enough booze and everything else that was needed for mixing drinks . "Tommy?" Oliver shouted. "In here" came the reply. "I'm going to get Felicity" Oliver was almost out the door when Tommy called after him. "If you're not back in an hour, I will send a search manschaft after you who hopefully will find you two in a compromising situation"

 

Felicity was nervous. Oliver should pick her up at any moment. Again she glanced in the mirror to check Her makeup and to see if their hair still fell as she had styled it. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress. In the front two black bands crossed over eachother and ended at her dekoltee in a bow. Her skirt consisted of two layers, the lower part was matt black fabric reaching down to mid-thigh, the upper part were transparent fabric that fell in folds. She also wore knee-high boots and fishnet stockings and her only accessoire were the butterfly wings on her back. She had chosen a natural make-up and her hair fell in gentle waves over her shoulders.

 

she reminiscent the last few days. The day after she met Tommy in triple B, he had actually ambushed her at the beginning of lunch time and he had bugged her until she had agreed to have lunch the whole group. Oliver had been surpised joyfully when Tommy with Felicity arrived at the table. John Diggle, who had told her that all of his friends called him dig or Diggle and that her was already an honorary member which clique, he welcomed her warmly. Sara had attacked her with a hug, she was glad to no longer be the only woman in which mix and arranged to shop together for a costume. Oliver had looked at her smiling the whole time.  


Speaking of Oliver, the doorbell rang, "Coming!" She opened the door, turned her back to him to lock the door. Oliver gasped for breath. She turned around to ask him if everything was all right. but at the sight that greeted her , she froze.  he was dressed as a freaking gladiator,shirtless. His legwear looked like a red skirt, black fabric over it, which had been knotted around his waist, so that hung down the ends to the right side, then there was the bronze-colored belt of the width of the belt of the champion boxers. He also wore Roman sandals, which ended up below the knee. on the right side occupied a Armguard his entire arm, left only his forearm. And finally, his hair was styled into a sexy, tousled look.

 

In the distance a dog barked. both snapped out of the trance. Oliver scratched awkwardly his neck. Felicity errötte and Oliver wondered how far was the redness down. He shook his head in order to get those thoughts out of his head. What was wrong with him? "You look beautiful," he cleared his throat bashfully. She gave him a smile. "You're not looking bad yourself, Mr. Queen." He beamed. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm, which she gratefully accepted and led her to his blue Lexus.  
  
Oliver was unable take his eyes of her. She was simply breathtaking. She was talking to Dig, who had come in a olive green tank top and into trousers and cap, both into camouflage, as a soldier. He watched as Sara, in an orange Dress that looked suspiciously like a pumpkin, pulled her with her onto the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd. "Rule number 1: no guest of mine is to be let high and dry, especially not my best mate!" Tommy pushed a glass into his hand. "So my dad keeps me pestering that I should totally go to his alma mater. so what do you think? I don't even know if i want to go to college.”, moaned Tommy, who had had a few. “Don't know if I want either, but Felicity always says I have to find my own way. But I don't know what I want to do with my life, but defintetly not being CEO of a multi-billion company. Felicity wants to go to MIT and afterwards start her own company”he told with a light in his eyes, such as each time regarding Felicity . "You are so whipped", laughed Tommy. But before he could talk back , Felicity slid beside him. She was breathing hard. "I need a break. Sara, you were working me way too hard," Oliver choked, Sara and Tommy laughed hard. "Um ... Did I say something wrong?" "No not at all," Tommy pressed between his lips under laughter. Felicity looked at him confused before she realized what she had just said. "with way too hard, I meant the dancing kind. and defintely not the one in the horizontal. I mean sara is very attractive, but I'm totally into guys, even if some might say: You should not it write off before you've tried it. Why is nobody stopping me”, she finished her rant. Tommy and Sara had calmed. “We are defintely going to keep you”

 

Felicity was rudely pushed aside and would almost landed on her butt, if Sara had not grabbed her by the arm. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen you," said a female voice flippant. Felicity felt sick. Her Worst Nightmare was closely pressed to Oliver: Queen Bitch Isabel Rochev. She was wearing a red, very tight fitting corset, a red skirt, which was very short at the front and at the back were longer. In addition, she was wearing red devil horns. Fitting. "I just wanted to say Hi, Ollie"She batted her eyelashes at him before she whispered something in Oliver's ear. She was just turning to leave as she Felicity's tense facial expression noticed. She spun around, grabbed Oliver by the neck and kissed him passionately. Felicity was furious. She wanted to drag that bitch away from oliver, to scratch her face. how dare she. Finally Isabell let him go. She sent Felicity a diabolic grin. and was gone soon as she was gone. Felicity was enraged and Oliver simply and helplessly confussed.

 

A while later, Oliver came back from the bathroom and just walked around the corner. When he saw a furious Max Fuller, who was way too close to Felicity for his liking. "I know it was you. I know you've sent my girlfriend the pictures. You will pay." Fuller was bright red in the face, which stood in sharp contrast to his beige policeman costume. He was shaking with anger, but Felicity was completely calm. "You can't prove anything. And it might come to your mind that she left you because you're an arrogant, big-headed ass." Replied Felicity coldly. That was the straw that brought the camel's back and Fuller lunged screaming at Felicity. Oliver ran as fast as he could to her and pulled Fuller of Felicty. He shoved him a few steps backwards and then helped at Felicity. But when he noticed Felicity's pained expression, he saw red. This time Oliver pounced on Fuller, pulled him to the ground and his face began to strike. In his rage Oliver registered nothing except that Fuller had to pay for what he had done to Felicty. "Oliver," came a soft voice through to him. "Oliver, stop" Oliver paused .Two gentle hands took his face and turned his head to the side. he blinked and then he saw Felicity and her worried expression. Felicity pulled him up and away from the others. Dazed he let himself be led into the kitchen and pushed into a chair. Felicity took his hands in hers and put ice on his knuckles. "Better?" Oliver could only nod. But before he could cope with what happened in the last few minutes, Tommy appeared beside them. "The police is here"

 

It felt like hours later to Felicity as stopped the car in front of her house. After the police had everyone questioned, Fuller decided against it to press charges against Oliver, had Sara's father, who was the police captain, approached her and had offered her to drive her home. Oliver were medically examined, so he couldn't do it. Tommy couldn't leave the house unattended and had to clean up the mess before his parents came home. Diggle had offered to help him. So Felicity had accepted thankfull Captain Lance offer and climbed into the car. "See you on Monday," Sara said goodbye as Felicity climbed out of the car. not until she was safe in the house, she heard the car drive away. "Who was the goodlooking man of you has gone home?" Startled Felicity whirled around. "MOM" Donna Smoak raised up her hands soothingly. "One will surely be allowed to ask"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hopfully seeing you all again, next week friday
> 
> AoA


	5. it started with a bet and a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ffeelings ,a bet and movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since it goes very slow with editing, I make a new schedule every wednesday comes a new unbetated chapter, fridays comes a betated chapter, one of the old ones to be clear
> 
>  
> 
> and I'm amazed how many people have this story on subscrition . simply woah *.*  
> so enjoy reading

It started with a bet and a disney movie  
It was two week after the incident and he was grounded for the first time in his life. His parents had learned of the matter through the newspaper. some idiot must have made of the fight photos. the headline was once again: "Ollie queen again involved in a fight" had the only good thing about the article was that Felicity wasn't mentioned. However, it did not change the fact that he had house arrest. the surprising thing about this punishment was that it came from his mother. Moira Queen had apparently still not gotten over the end of his relationship with laurel . Oliver knew there was no begging, no pleading that could get him out of this punishment. in the last few days he was driven right after training by a chauffeur direct home. So his father had taken from him all the car keys. the shittiest thing about the whole matter, that the only time he could spend with Felicity was in class or at lunch. and that bothered him immense. Oliver lay on his stomach on his bed, reading a comic which he had borrowed from Felicity, when his bedroom door opened. "What do you want, Speedy?" He said without looking up. "Do you greet so your best friend," Oliver looked up. Tommy was leaning in the doorway. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" "Raisa's steal food and to get on your nerves" Tommy flopped on the bed beside Oliver. "What are you reading?" Asked Tommy. Oliver smiled. "Felicity lent me this. So I will not be bored, because I am not allowed to leave the house. It's a comic to a series which she always talks about." "man, you've got it bad""What do you mean?""Every time you'll talk about Felicty you go all mushy. and it gets even worse if you're with her""I'm not"Oliver looked anywhere else, just not in Tommy's eyes. "Sure. And why can't you seen you me in the eyes?" Oliver was silent. Tommy took that as a confirmation. "You should have seen you. how you've beaten Fuller, only because Felicity somebody might say. You were out of control with rage. I don't know what you would have done if she had not brought you back." Oliver hung his head in shame. Tommy went on. "He deserved it, the dick-head, was not even invited. The point is you she is different. I can see that in your face. Every time you're in near her or talking about her, or even only think about her, your gaze is very gentle, your smile is relaxed and there is this bright and warm glow inside you. I've never seen you like this. You look simply happy "Tommy gave Oliver a pat on the back and stood up." Think about it. you would make a cute couple "Tommy left to let, Oliver to think about it in solitude. 

"How about? Later cinema?" Sara asked, as she was looking through clothes. "What's with that?" Sara held a Stylish Spaghetti Strap Sleeveless Hollow Out Denim Tank Top up. "That's cute. And to answer your question. I am already metting Oliver at his house. We wanted to watch a movie today." "Aha" Felicity looked up from the lovely red dress with sweeTheart neckline. "What aha?" "Nothing, you spend quite a lot of your time merely with Ollie" "What are you saying?" Asked Felicity puzzled. "You like him," Felicity spluttered. "No, we're just friends. I mean our friendship is different from ours," she gesticulated between her and Sara. "I mean I know he's totally hot. I would like to feel his abs, maybe even lick and taste. I mean I'm just a girl." Felicity pinched her nose and took a deep breath. "What I wanted to say, we are just friends"Sara pulled her eyebrow and looked at her seriously. "Sara, we're really just friends" stressed felicty again. "Friends, my ass. Friends don't stare for hours into each other's eyes. Friend don't stare longingly after each other" Sara paused. "Felicity, I've never seen someone like look at he looks at you, Oliver. He looks at you as when his whole world would only turn around you. And you look the same way." Felicity was speechless, Sara bumped her hip. "enough emotional talk. You should totally buy that dress. You might need it," Sara pulled her to checkout. 

Oliver opened the door and gave Felicity a dazzling smile. "Hey," she grinned back. "Hey yourself," He led them into the TV room. The room had a giant flat screen TV on the wall. there were bean bags scattered around the floor. an enormous, very comfortable looking couch sat right in the midst. And across the entire right wall of the room was a rack stuffed with DVD cases. "Woah" Felicity looked mesmerized around the room. "Can I live here?" she said in astonishment. Oliver shook his head amused. "Pick a movie and make yourself at home. I'll go get popcorn" He went into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, two glasses and a bottle of Coke. Then he took a deep breath. Just one look at her lovely face and he was light hearted . Tommy was right. He had a massive crush on her. Time to do something about it. With exhilarating steps and a gentle smile he walked back to Felicity. However as he neared the door, he heard another voice. Thea, Oh great. He pushed open the door and his suspicions confirmed. Thea had mde herseslf comfortable next to Felicity and on the television were already the opening scene of 'Beauty and the Beast'. "I watch with", Thea declared. Felicty gave him an apologetic look back over the couch. Oliver set sighing the things on the coffee table and dropped down next to Felicity . "Okay." Felicity pressed play. there was going his cozy evening with Felicity. The end credits of "The Lion King" started. Oliver had had tears in his eyes as Mufasa had died. Felicity grinned. he would deny everything, of course. Thea had fallen asleep in the second half of 'Robin Hood' and could Felicity even hardly keep from yawning. "Time to head home." She rose and toppled off to the side. she had lost any feelings in her legs. to her luck or misfortune. whichever way you take it. she ended up in Oliver's lap. She looked up to apologize, but every word had been stuck in her throat. Oliver's eyes were intensely into her eyes and she had no choice but to reciprocate the gaze with the same intensity. without realizing it, they decreased the distance between their faces. Felicity's eyelids fluttered closed and she tilted her head slight zu the side. their lips were separated only millimeters. as Thea sleep woke with a start. Oliver and Felicity leaped apart. Oliver looked at Thea confused and annoyed. Felicity's face was of a deep red color and she immediately rushed to the door. "Bye, I'll see you on Monday," Oliver was still sitting dazed on the same spot. Thea nudged him. "Ollie everything alright?" This brought Oliver back "bedtime, speedy" He shooed Thea to bed. 

"one hundred bucks, the two get together on valentine," said Tommy. "hundred on New year," Sara countered. Diggle grinned. "hundred on the Christmas ball under a mistletoe." The three friends shook each other's hands to the recognized bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: christmas


	6. It started with a misteltoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a little confused, I have I think at least 40 subscritions, but got no review. So I finished writing this story today.I'll do it now so I'll post a chapter at least once a week. But I could be persuaded by comments to post more than just one. So please write what you think of the chapters. I currently have really no idea whether you're still enjoying it .
> 
> so enjoy

It started with a mistletoe

Christmas was fast approaching and thus the annual Christmas Ball. Oliver was determined to ask Felicity to go there together with him. The last attempts had failed spectacularly. Either because he was interrupted before he could ask or he had chickened out. But today he would do it. today he would take all his courage and ask her. He saw her sitting at her usual table and walked over. Felicity looked up from her laptop. "WillyougowithmetotheChristmasBall," Oliver blurted. Felicity looked at him with a questioning look. "Could you say that again?" Oliver took a deep breath through his nose. "Would you accompany me to the Christmas Ball?" "I don't want to read much into this. but are you asking me out an date? like a date date?" "The implication with accompany...""Normally I'm the one talking in sentence fragments.""Felicity, would you like to be my date to the christmas ball?"She nodded delighted. Oliver sighed with relief. "Great," He could not stop beaming, neither could she. "Felicity, you coming?" Sara shouted from afar. She kissed him on the cheek „see you later „, and walked away. if she would have turned around she would have seen him starring after her with a dreamy expression and his fingers touching his cheek.

 

[Dresses for the christmas ball](http://angelofame.jimdo.com/it-started-with-thea-s-birthday/pictures/christmas-ball/)

 

Oliver was nervous like never before in his life. hesitantly, he knocked at the front door. The door opened and an elderly woman stood before him. "You must be Mrs. Smoak" He held out his hand. They, however, went into a tight hug. "and you have to be Oliver." She held him at arm's length distance, her hands still on his shoulder. She studied him thoroughly. "My goodness, felicity, you have not told me that he's so handsome." "MOM" Felicity came running down the stairs, with her red and black 13 inches stilettos which were open at the front. Oliver's mouth dropped open.  
Felicity wore a strapless burgundy gown. on the ruffled fabric of the corset, there was a line of sparkling stones just below the breast. Her skirt was floor length and made of tulle. Like the last time her hair was open and her blond locks flowed over her shoulders. She wore lipstick in the same shade as her dress and amount her make-up had increased, but it pronounced her beautiful face She looked incredible. Gorgeous didn't cover it. something flashed. Oliver blinked and searched irritated after the cause. Mrs. Smoak was holding a camera in her hands. "For your future children," she winked at him. "MOM" Felicity exclaimed shocked. "So you next to one another, I need photographic evidence for my colleagues," ordered Mrs. Smoak. "One moment, need to put the shoes on" Felicity clung to Oliver's shoulder and slipped into her stilettos. She straightened up and Oliver pulled her at her waist against his side. Both posed for a handful pictures before they were dismissed by Donna as she told him to call her otherwise she felt too old. Oliver helped her into her coat, then leaned down to her ear. "You look beautiful" on Felicity's face showed a delicate blush. "Thanks," she took in his appearances . Oliver was wearing a dark gray three-piece suit, with black shirt beneath and a deep red tie. "How?" Felicity asked in surprise pointing at the tie. He fiddled nervously with his tie. "I asked Sara for the color of your dress. I hope that was okay" She beamed "More than okay" Oliver's shoulders sunk in relief and he offered her his arm, grinning. "Your carriage awaits madam" he led her to his silver Mercedes.

"Ollie, Lis" Oliver and Felicity had just entered the grand ballroom, as Thea ambushed at them. Thea's dress was white, reached down to her knees; and was just like Felicity's without straps. Around her waist, a fine black vine pattern was embroidered and she wore black strappy sandals. She spun for Felicity in a circle and asked: "Do you like it? I designed it myself" Felicity gave Thea a critical once-over before she broke out in a smile. "It looks great, Thea" Oliver chuckled. "You have once again surpassed yourself. So where are Mom and Dad?" Thea frowned. "Just mom, dad had an important business meeting that could not be delayed" Thea looked disappointed, Felicity linked arms with her. "So How about? You show us where we sit. Because I'm starving. I had eaten nothing from nervousness all day. and then you tell me all about your self-designed clothes. "thea threw herself into descriptions of all her previously-made clothing items and even told her of her ideas. As Oliver walked after the two, it became quite warm around his heart

Moira Queen was just as cold-hearted as the press described her. In its silvery-gray dress, styled to perfection she seemed truly like the ice queen. . Felicity could find no spark in her eyes. Whether it was because of her, the fact that her husband preferring to spend his evening with his mistress, just an assumption, or Moira Queen was born this way had yet to be determined. Felicity had repeatedly tried to engage conversation Moira in a, however, received only snappy and snide answers. at one point Thea had leaned over to Felicity and whispered in her ear. "Mom's still mad at Ollie because of the thing with laurel . laurel was for her the perfect daughter in law. but do not worry. You have my seal of approval."

"It's nice to see you again, sir," "Likewise, kid" Quentin Lance said warmly. He wore his formal garb for the occasion. Besides Felicity Sara stood in a white knee-length dress, which only had a wide strap; which at her hip in a kind of bow combined was. But Sara was apparently mentally absent because she stared hard at the crowd. "Sara, are you okay?" Sara appeared to have spotted something and hurried away. "I'm back the same," she called over her shoulder "You look smoking, Smoaky"Tommy slide in Sara's space. "my, don't you look dashing, Mr. Merlyn"Tommy wore a black suit, white shirt and a red bow tie with Christmas trees on it. "Matching the holiday," he said with a grin. "So where is Oliver? I thought with your look he wouldn't leave your side. "" The Ice Queen has him in her claws ""Isabel?" Asked Tommy. "No his mother. Isabel is the demon queen." she was a demon, this Isabel. she tried to make Felicity's life hell. Isabel never missed a opportunity to make Felicity feel bad Felicity. But was friends with Oliver since Felicity, Isabel's viciousness had just bounced off of Felicity. Nevertheless, the mere mention of her name brought to boil Felicity's blood. Fortunately tonight they hadn't get to se the evil till now, but that was unfortunately only a matter of time.

Oliver was just looking for Felicity, when he spotted Laurel. He sighed. he should go over and apologize for his behavior towards her. he tried to scrape together all his courage, as she turned in his direction and noticed him. now or never. He walked up to her. "Hi. can we talk?" Laurel nodded stiffly and was led away by him away from unwanted listeners. "I listen" "I wanted to apologize to you, Laurel. As I treated you like shit. I was a smug ass, who was inclined only to his well-being, and for that I am truly sorry. I took you for granted, because you held me by my mother off my back. but I was so unhappy with my life. I didn't know other than to rebel in this manner, to get the attention of my parents. I'll feel guilty all my life, of what I did to you. I know it was wrong of me to. I hope you can forgive me one day. "" Thank you, Ollie, partly that's my fault. I had thought I could change you, but you didn't want to. not for me, anyway, but for her. "Oliver looked startled." I can tell she is different, so don't screw it up. it is something special. perhaps we can learn one day to be friends "" I'd really like that "She hugged him lightly." Take care, Oliver "She disappeared into the crowd. Oliver felt like as if an invisible burden had been lifted from his shoulders. he had officially closed this part of his life. now began a new phase, hopefully with Felicity. time his own happy ending to ensure.

Felicity sipped appreciatively on her punch, when she sensed a presence beside her. "What you had to do, so he took you here? spread your legs." Isabel Rochev as she lives and breathes stood beside her. She wore a red dress with a plunging neckline and a slit which reached her up to the thigh. one had to let her she knew how to dress. Felicity swallowed down her own insecurity. Oliver was here with her and that could not take that bitch from her. she grinned vicious. "Jealous? Because he pays no attention to you. suck it up, buttercup. He belongs to me and I don't intend to lose him." She grabbed Oliver's arm, who had just joined them and pulled him along with her to the dance floor.

 

They reached the middle of the dance floor. "Oh, I have not thought that through.", uttered Felicity. Oliver laughed. "Only you! Come here," Felicity hesitated. "but do not take me accountable when I'll step on your toes." "My toes can tolerate it." Oliver pulled Felicity to himself. He put her hand on his shoulder, his hand on her hip and took her other hand in his other. "Don't tell me I did not warn you later," whispered Felicity. "Follow my lead." He whispered back. they swayed gently with the music. In the background they heard 'Heart by heart' from Demi Loveta. "I love this song," said Felicity softly. "Why?" "It's about soulmates and how they change your life. This is something I would like one day" She had leaned back to look him in the eye. they exchanged a significant glance, "Let's get out of here." She could only nod. They were just beneath the archway, as Thea shouted "Stop mistletoe!" and pointed up. Both followed her finger and indeed a mistletoe hung over their heads. Felicity wanted to babble that they would not have to do this. However Oliver had already taken her face in his hands and pressed his lips gently to hers. Felicity froze, but after a moment she kissed him back. the kiss grew more passionate with the minute when Oliver gently nipped at her lips and his tongue explored her mouth. only when the oxygen ran out, they parted from one another. both were dizzy. "Wow" "Wow indeed" Oliver pulled her with him, away from their howling and cheering friends.  
In the winter garden arrived Oliver pushed her to a bench. Felicity sat down gratefully. Her legs felt like Jell-O. Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a square box. "For you," he handed her the box. Felicity looked at him in surprise and took it. she opened his gift and was inside a beautiful silver bracelet with different pendants: A cell phone, a cone, a book, a butterfly and a lion sparkled towards her. Felicity was speechless. "And I hope after tonight I can add a mistletoe." "Why?" "Because each pendant has a special meaning in our relationship. The mobile phone was the first moment in which I have noticed you; the ice cream cone our first conversation, the book the beginning of our friendship, the butterfly was the moment in which I realized that I will always be on your side and the lion ... "He took a deep breath." .. was the moment in I've finally admitted my feelings for you to myself. "Felicity put the box next to her on the bench." And the mistletoe? "" would obviously be our first kiss "Oliver took Felicity's hands in his larger ones." which brings me to my question. Felicity Smoak, do you want to be my girlfriend? "Felicity threw herself into his arms." Yes, a thousand times yes "Oliver swung her around with delight. He set her down and lowered his lips onto hers as" Oliver wait. "He looked confused. she pointed to the box. He grinned, put the bracelet on her and pulled her close. Oliver and Felicity exchanged sweet kisses for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope to hear from you guys soon


	7. It started with a business dinner and a safe haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write. It's more of an filler  
> If I get at least 5 comments I will post tommorrow chapter8  
> Enjoy^^

It started with a business dinner and a safe haven

Felicity had never been so happy. The last weeks with Oliver were sheer bliss. She could not stop smiling to herself. "What are you thinking?" Oliver asked as he slipped behind her and put his arms around her. she turned around and put her arms around his neck. "Oh, nothing important, only about you," Oliver's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'll show you nothing important" He leaned down and claimed her lips for himself. He nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. their tongues entangled in a heated battle, which, however, went without apparent winners. "Guys, really?" Tommy groaned. "Not even for one second you can not act lovey-dovey ? I get caries because of you." Felicity stuck her tongue out. "Find yourself a girlfriend, Merlyn" "So I'll be like you? No thanks" 

 

Felicity would have his head. He was already late. They had planned to eat at a nice restaurant and after that, to watch the new 'Avengers'. Oliver had forgotten the time while working out. When he finally returned to reality He had only fifteen minutes to get ready. His realization was followed by the quickest shower of his life. So he rushed down the stairs, buttoning his shirt as his mother stepped in his way. "There you are, Oliver. Everyone is waiting" Oliver paused and looked at her confused. "The business dinner with your father's friends" Oliver was now even more confused. But that was not until next week, he thought. Had he mabe forgotten it? But Felicity certainly would have reminded him. She knew his schedule better than him. "I can't. I have a date" His mother sighed, exasperated. "Oliver, that's important. What date, you however had, can wait. I'll give you ten minutes," she left him standing there in the entrance hall. Oliver played with the idea to leave the house nevertheless, but the wrath of his mother he wouldn't survive. However, he took his phone out of his pants pocket and called felicity. "Felicity, you remember the business meal that I have to attend, the really important one. That is apparently today" "Eh? That can't be. That is not until next week" "That's what I've said to my mother. We have unfortunately to cancel our plans. ""Out of the question! I come over" "You would do that" "I've been looking forward to an evening with you and I'll get an evening with you, no matter what ." Oliver laughed with relief. She knew how uncomfortable he felt at such dinners. To have her there made things extremely more tolerable. "See you soon" 

That Felicity was upset was an understatement. She had been looking forward to a nice evening with her boyfriend. But now they stuck at this boring dinner. She could have sworn that Moira was doing it on purpose. That Moira did not like her, was clear from the moment Oliver had introduced them. That Felicity was Oliver's girlfriend, was moira a thorn in her side. Moira would never be satisfied with Felicity for her son. Felicity would never be good enough for her son. Nevertheless that did not stop felicity to prove Moira that she deserved to be with Oliver. So Felicity was eagerly awaiting the chance to show off her skills and knowledge.  
And the opportunity came. "We must find a way to use the excess heat" "Cogeneration," Felicity said. Everyone at the table looked at her confused and she began to explain.

Oliver later pulled Felicity with him into the farthest corner of the garden. "I've never brought anyone here. Not even knows Tommy about this place." They were at the edge of the grounds. "This is my safe haven. I've always came here when everything was too much for me. Here no one bothered me. Here I didn't have to pretend. Here I could be whoever I wanted to." He led them to a small clearing. "Only Raisa knew where I always disappeared to. She brought me food when I lost track of time. But after Thea was born, I spent here less and less time. she needed me. I had to protect my baby sister" He paused. "I wanted to show you this place because it is important to me" He looked deep into her eyes. "Just as important as you" Felicity had tears in his eyes. "Thank you for showing it me. This means a lot to me. This place is wonderful" Oliver pulled her into his arms and kissed her brow. "Thank you for being in my life."


	8. It started with a week away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spring break

It started with a week away

Felicity closed her suitcase. It was spring break. She and the others had decided to spend a few days at the coast, in a small village near Coast City. Tommy's parents had a cottage there. "Felicity, Oliver is here," Her mother called from the door. She had not noticed, that the doorbell rang. But as she knew her mother, she probably had peered through the window. Felicity hauled the suitcase down the stairs and was immediately greeted by the sight of her boyfriend. Oliver rushed up to her and took her suitcase. He set it down on the bottom of the stairs before he turned to her. "Hi" He pecked her lips. "The others are waiting outside in the car." As if on cue could be heard from outside honking. "Felicity grinned." Pretty impatient as it looks "Oliver laughed. In the one hand he took the suitcase, with the other hers. "Let's go, before Tommy throws a tantrum. It was pleasure as always, Donna." Felicity hugged her mother goodbye while not letting go of Oliver's hand. "In a few days I'll be back. Look after yourself" Donna stroked her daughter's cheek. "Do not worry about me. Your old mother will not waste away." Donna shooed them out the door. Diggle took the suitcase from Oliver and loaded it into the car. Donna pulled both into a tight hug. "Have fun," "Will we have, Mum,"She said with a smiling eyes to Oliver. Felicity climbed in as Donna called after her: "Use protection!" 

After hours teasing about Felicity, the five friends finally arrived at the cottage. the boys began to unload the luggage immediately, while the girl brought their groceries in the kitchen. "dig, When will Lyla be here? I'm starving." exclaimed Sara. Diggle and Lyla, his girlfriend, were responsible for cooking. Tommy and Sara had tried it two years earlier in which the attempt had, however, ended in a fire. since this incident they were no longer allowed near the kitchen, except for eating. Felicity and her mother lived in general only of frozen food or take out. Oliver was not even asked.

"Geez, we are starving to death?" said a new voice behind them. "Lyla" Sara attacked them. "do you make your infamous lasagne? Please" Sara pleaded with huge eyes. "until tonight," Sara sulked and said "you're mean" In which everyone heard her say "Diggle, your girlfriend is a big meanie." Lyla turned to Felicity and stretched out her hand. "Lyla Michaels'" Felicity Smoak " 

they were at the fair. "It seems so as if I would hang out with little children" grumbled Dig facing the two troublemakers of the group. Sara and Tommy had found it funny on the way to play 'are we there yet', but dig found it less amusing. Tommy led the group to the bumper cars, then we went to the haunted house. It was one of these where you had to walk through. Sara and Tommy thought they had to make things more interesting and hide behind the figures. as an unsuspecting Felicity with Oliver came around the corner, they both jumped out of their hiding spots. Felicity screamed so loud that ten minutes later it was still ringing in their ears. Tommy said as compensation he would win her something. he decided he would do so at a shooting stand. the others laughed except Felicity. Oliver told her that babies could aim better than Tommy. he tried every year and every year he failed miserably. but Tommy let himself be deterred, he wanted to prove them wrong. 

An hour and several dollars later. Tommy gave up. He had tried every thing from shooting on a rose, throwing darts to even trying to knock down cans. He pouted and hugged a teddy to himself, in which Sara had won for him. He disappeared to drown his sorrow in cotton candy. Sara followed him teasingly. Dig and Lyla had cleared the stands as well leaving Oliver and Felicity alone, 

"Why don't we look at the fireworks from the Ferris wheel ?" Oliver asked as they walked hand in hand around. They had just finished their cotton candy. Felicity clutched the stuffed sunflower that Oliver had won her at the dart throwing. she nodded "Why not?" Oliver fetched tickets. they got into the ride. the sunflower was sitting opposite them. they were at the highest point when the fireworks started. They let the evening finish snuggled together. 

after yesterday, that was spent with water fight and building sandcastles on the beach, the girls had decided the day to spend alone in Town. while the guys watched football, Sara got the glorious idea to go out in the evening. the boys were quickly convinced, it will be a fun evening. However, Tommy behaved strangely. he hadn't responded to a single flirtation. but Oliver was too busy with Felicity to get to the bottom of this.

But now the last evening had begun. They sat together around a campfire, the sun was sinking on the horizon. They laughed at stories, reminisced. Oliver put Felicity a blanket over her shoulders as she was deep in conversation with dig, Lyla and sara. Tommy was missing. Oliver saw him walk along the beach. Oliver kissed Felicity on her head. "I'll be right back," he jogged over to Tommy. "Are you okay, man?" Tommy looked at him confused. "Everything is good!?" Tommy said in an exaggerated casual tone. "Tommy," Oliver said firmly. "I'm jealous of you. I want what you have. I want to be loved unconditionally and to love in return. Tonight seeing Felicity and you, dig and Lyla made me realize that I feel lonely, that I want more than one-night stands . I want something serious. "Tommy tore at his hair. Oliver put his hand on his shoulder. "You'll find someone" Tommy didn't look convinced. "Take your time. We're still young. And who know, you might be the first one to be married" Tommy laughed. Oliver pushed him back to the campfire. "How about smores now?" 

Felicity unlocked the door. Sara trailed after her. "Mom, I'm back. Sara is with me. no one was at home for her." they moved toward the living room when they heard a strange noise. it sounded suspiciously like moaning. Felicity rushed into the living room, expecting the worst. but what she found instead, let her freeze. Sara walked after her into the room and snorted with laughter. "Nice one, dad" Quentin Lance jumped up in a flash, so that he lost balance and fell to the ground. they had just caught him snogging with Donna. Felicity didn't understand the world anymore. Sara bumped her hip with to hers. "Take it positively. We might be sister soon." Felicity stared at her aghast, Sara grinned widely.


	9. it started with a tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are nearing the end

It started with a tyrant

Oliver and Felicity sat on a blanket in the clearing. Besides Oliver there was a picnic basket filled with goodies. Oliver distributed the items on the blanket. He had as appetizer bruschetta, as main course spaghetti bolognese and tiramisu for dessert, plus he had a bottle of sparkling wine. The two of them ate through the delicious dishes. "I would marry the cook." Felicity groaned with her mouth filled with tiramisu. oliver choked and began to cough. "Water in the basket," he pressed out. Felicity handed him the bottle. He drank deeply. "What did you say again?" He asked. "I have said that I would marry the cook. So please let Raisa know," she replied nekisch. Oliver shook his head. "Raisa has not cooked" Felicity looked at him confused. "Who else?" "Me" Felicity's eyes were wide as she understood what he was saying and that in connection with what she had said. she began to stutter. "Oh god, I did n't mean that. Not that I would not marry you. Not that I have already thought about it. I could totally imagine to marry you. But we are much too young to get married. Also would your mother me kill if we would get married. and oh man. I said way too often marry and now you're thinking that your friend has a personality disorder, and ... "Oliver kissed her long and deep. When he let go of her, she stared at him dazed. "I have to agree with you, we are too young to get married. We have not been together a long time, but I can easily imagine, to call you my wife someday.”

A few days later Felicity walked down the stairs, as Moira Queen entered the mansion. "Ah, Miss Smoak! Good that I see you. A word." Without waiting for a reply, Moira turned around. Felicity had no choice but to follow . Moira brought her into the parlor. "Sit down, please, dear!" The term of endearment felt wrong coming from Moira, but Felicity did as instructed . "I want you to leave my son." Cold and direct. Felicity stared at her as if Moira two heads. "Again please?" "I want you to end the relationship with my son." Felicity gaped at Moira. "You can not be serious." "You'll never be good enough" Felisity shook her head vigorously. "You're giving me not even a chance to prove your the opposite ." "That's not necessary. You will tell him that you feel nothing for him . You will go and break off the contact with him." Felicity held stubbornly against it. "No, I will not." Moira looked her straight in the eye. "But you will. You see I have a lot of influence. And because it may well happen that your admission to MIT is denied, or any other institute . You can forget your little dreams. Unless you do as I say. "Felicity was shocked. How could this woman be so cruel ?! "I know you'll make the right decision, Felicity. Have a nice day" With these words she left Felicity behind. 

Felicity told nobody about the conversation with Moira and tried as best as she could to supress the memory of the incident. It didn't work as well as she would have liked. A week later she received a call that her interview had been canceled for the scholarship. Felicity sat in shock in front of the phone after she hung up. Then she burst into tears. The decision was difficult for her, but she decided that she had to break up with Oliver. Her dreams were more important than a silly high school relationship, which would certainly have stopped working with time. If she told herself that enough times, maybe she would believe it eventually. 

Felicity decided to do it the next day. The sooner, the better. Felicity walked with deliberate steps towards Oliver and tapped him on the shoulder. Oliver turned around. "Hey Babe" He wanted to give her a kiss on the mouth, but Felicity turned her head to the side. "We need to talk" Oliver swallowed. Her neutral tone and her passive facial expression didn't bode well with him. "Is everything okay?" He asked hesitantly. She needed to rip it off like a band aid. "We need to break up!" Oliver took a step back. "You can not be serious. Please tell me that you don't mean this seriously." She shook her head. "Be honest! We are too different. We come from two different worlds. We had from the very beginning a expiration date ." "No, I refuse to believe that. You mean more to me than anything else. Please don't do that, "he pleaded, begged literally. But he quickly realized that he had lost this battle." So, that was it. You give up just like that "" It's better this way, "She left him. It was only in an empty classroom she let her tears flow freely. 

The next day, Felicity got the call that a mix-up had happend and that the MIT would welcome her with open arms. An interview would not be necessary. Her Awards spoke for themselves. They offered her a full-ride scholarship. After hanging up Felicity went to her room. She threw herself on the bed and screamed. Her dream came true, but her heart was in shards. She cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me


	10. it started with royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanky you for all the comments. I present you now the CHAPTER^^

It started with royals

There were only two more weeks till graduation. Today was the day of the prom. However, Oliver had absolutely no desire to go. But he had no choice. Isabel would make a big fuss about it, not to mention his mother, especially his mother. Everything he had done the last few weeks was to please his mother. If it were up to him, he would not have left his bed. But such a behavior was not one for a Queen. Queens are winners and they do not show how little things like heartache get them off track. The first few weeks were hard. He missed Felicity like crazy, but he knew she wouldn't change her mind. She had made her decision and he had to deal with it. He had Sara asked to take care of Felicity. Despite everything, he wanted someone to be there for her. Like Tommy was there for him. He was his support and his rock. But as much as Oliver didn't want to, the earth didn't stop moving and so did his life. After repeated insistence of his mother he got together with Isabel, but she couldn't fill the void. No one would be able to fill this emptiness, Oliver thought bitterly.

He kicked the ball with full power into the goal. Today the football training was canceled due to the evening events. He had sent a text to Isabel that he had something else to do. He did not want to go through with her again about his speech, if they should be crowned Prom King and Queen. So he had told her something of an emergency training. But it was to no avail. His thoughts were buzzing around Felicity and he just couldn't push her out of his mind. He decided to go home and train there in the gym. Changed and with keys and helmet for his Ducati in his hand he walked over to his motorcycle when he noticed Isabel at the curb. She had not noticed him to his luck. She otherwise would have given him a reprimand. She behaved more and more like his mother. A limo pulled up in front of her and she got in. Oliver found that odd. Had she not at noon today said that one of her friends would pick her up in order to get ready together? But Oliver knew for a fact that none of her friends had a limousine. Moreover the car seemed to him somehow familiar. He quickly put his helmet on, straddled the motorcycle and followed. He wanted to find out why he had this weird feeling in his stomach. Why did he feel that his entire world is about to be turned upside down.

The limousine stopped in front of a 5-star hotel half an hour outside of Starling City. Oliver watched as Isabell got out and stepped into the hotel. He hid his bike in the bushes. Unrecognized he got into the hotel in time to see how the elevator doors closed behind her. Oliver ran up the stairs to peek out the door at each floor to see if she had gotten out. He thanked his extensive soccer training that made this possible. At the 13th floor she left the elevator. As quietly as possible Oliver followed until she halted before a door and knocked. Oliver peered cautiously around the corner. The door opened. Isabell pulled the man by his tie down to her to kiss him passionately. Oliver tried to recognize him better. But when he did this, he wished he hadn't. He let out a loud gasp. "Dad" The two lovers froze. "No! That can't be happening right now. Dad, how could you?" Oliver couldn't think straight, couldn't comprehend what he had seen. .And then he got angry. "How could you do this to me? Dad, she's underage. That is so disgusting." Oliver grimaced in loathing. "Don't make such a fuss, Oliver. You've barely touched me and I have needs. Somewhere else I had to get it. It's your own fault." Oliver shook his head. "I'm through with you, with both of you." As he stalked away angrily, he noted that not the betrayal of Isabell bothered him so much, but rather that of his own father.

Oliver stormed into the house still high on anger. He let the door slam against the wall, not caring what his mother thought. Thea came running into the hall. "Ollie? Are you all right?" Oliver tried to calm down, so as not to frighten his little sister. But it was in vain. "I broke up with Isabell" He'd caught her with her father, which he kept better for himself. "Good! I didn't like her. Now you can get back together with Lissy" "That's not happening. I forbid it! I didn't get rid of her, so you can go back to her and let her destroy the family name" ,sounded the authoritative voice of their mother. It was suddenly very quiet. You could hear a pin drop, so quiet it was. "What do you mean: You got rid of her? What did you do, Mom?" Moira made no reply. Oliver raised his voice. "Answers! Now!" Still no response. "Mom, if you don't tell me what you've done, I'm going to talk to the press about Dads affair with a minor." Moira was shocked. She slipped all facial features. "Oh, that bastard." Oliver lost his patience. "MOM, WHAT DID YOU DO TO FELICITY?" Oliver didn't even care that Thea was still in the room. He had enough of the secrets and the lies He wanted the truth. And he wanted it now, so he could fix the damage that was done. "Okay, if that's your answer," Oliver turned to the door. "She would have destroyed everything. Oliver, don't you see? Her mother is a waitress. She was not a good match for you." Oliver gave his mother a dirty look. "Go on!" He said icily. "I threatened her that if she does not end the relationship with you, that I would make sure that no university would ever accept her." Oliver was flabbergasted. First his father, then his mother. Everything made sense. His mother had never liked Felicity. She had never given her a chance, because Moira's opinion, she was beneath her dignity. She had threatened to destroy Felicity's dream. He would never forgive her. He could understand why Felicity had chosen her dream. She had been unsure of their relationship. He had never told her let alone shown the importance she was to him. He reached a livid critical decision. He decided his parents would no longer determine his life. He was his own man as of today. "Thea, go up. Pack some clothes. We're leaving," he told his sister. She followed his demand instantly. "You will transfer custody of Thea to me. You give me full access to my trust fund. You never will contact us. You will leave Felicity alone from today on, you are no longer to act as our parents. If you do not do as I say, I go to the press" He followed Thea up to pack his own things. Moira stared after him speechless. Half an hour later, he was sitting in the car with Thea course for the Merlyn Villa, when he realized what he had just done. He had just disowned his family and that was truly liberating.

Felicity was lying face down on her bed. Only two weeks she had to spend in this hell, then, she would go to Cambridge, to get a feel for the place before she would move there in the fall. "Honey, will you be okay?" Donna stood in the door. Felicity turned her head to her mother. While her own relationship had gone to pieces, her mother had had hit it off with Quentin Lance. Felicity was happy for her mother. At first, she had found it difficult to wrap her head around it. However, after an extensive conversation with all parties involved, it was clear that if they were all honest with each other that might work it. "Should you be already gone?" "Is it really okay if I leave with Quentin for the weekend? I can still stay. Quentin would understand." "Go, Mom. I'll be fine. I'll probably watch some movies and tomorrow I meet up with Sara. Don't worry about me! Enjoy the weekend." Both heard how someone opened the front door. "Are you sure?" "Mum! Get out! Have fun!" Felicity just wanted to be left alone now. But then she heard heavy footsteps racing up the stairs. Out of nowhere, a pair of lips were pressed to hers. But as soon as the pressure was on her lips, as quickly it was gone again and Felicity stared into the blue eyes that haunted her dreams. "Why did not you say anything? Why did not you tell me what my mother had done?" Oliver knelt beside her bed. Felicity swallowed hard. "I thought you wouldn't believe me. She's after all your mother." Felicity started to cry. "I didn't want to lose my dream. I'm so sorry, Oliver." Oliver pulled her into his arms and let her cry on on his shoulder. When her sobs were less and she only sniffled, he started talking. "Want to know how I found out about the blackmail?" Felicity had her face buried in his shoulder, and he heard only a muffled "Yes". Oliver took a deep breath. "Isabel has been having an affair with my father." Felicity gasped. "Yeah, she was picked up by a limo after school. I found that odd, so I followed her. And in a hotel outside of Starling I then caught them" Felicity hugged him tightly. "Oh Oliver" He shook his head. As if he would try to get rid of the images. "With my own father.” I've never felt so betrayed . I headed back home. It came to a confrontation with my mother. There she let slip the matter with the threat." He moved Felicity away a bit of himself, so he could look her in the eyes. "I told my mother that I want no contact and that they should leave you alone. Otherwise, I'm going to the press. Then Thea and I packed our things and left." He gently stroked her hair. "So, please give me another chance" He looked so vulnerable in this moment that Felicity could not help but to kiss him.

Both were entwined on the floor. Every now and then Oliver pressed a kiss on her head. "What now?" asked Felicity. Oliver just opened his mouth to answers, but was beat to it. "You make yourselves ready now and go to the prom." Thea stood, propped her hands on her hips, in space. "Thea, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked surprised. "You were so fixed on getting to Felicity that you had not realized that I was sitting in the car. So get ready. Your suit I left downstairs. I'm going to help Felicity get ready. "She shooed Oliver out of the room." If you're do something like that again, I'll kill you. "Thea said sternly before she pulled Felicity into a hug." I missed you, Lissy "Felicity tightened her grip to Thea." I love you too, "Thea pushed her away and maneuvered her into the bathroom." Let's go! We have little time and so much to do. "

Oliver was sitting at the kitchen counter and explained to Captain Lance the events of the day. He was wearing a black suit with silver-shimmering tie. Thea entered the kitchen. "Your princess is waiting." Oliver jumped up and stepped into the hallway. There Felicity was waiting for him. Her dress reached her only to her knees. The skirt was rose-colored. Her bodice had a Sweetheart neckline and was covered with silver stones. Her hair she wore in a French braid. Oliver cupped her face. "You look gorgeous" Before he kissed her. Donna made thousands of pictures of the two and promised to take Thea back to the Merlyn mansion. Oliver and Felicity left hand in hand.

Oliver stood with Felicity in his arms, on the edge of the stage. Soon they would announce the Prom King and Queen. Their friends had been surprised when they had shown up together. Oliver had explained the situation to Diggle, Lyla and Sara. Tommy already knew. It rained congratulations from their friends.  
"And the Prom King is ... Oliver Queen" "Back in a minute" Oliver stepped onto the podium in order to accept his crown. Felicity and he had previously spoken about what he should do in that case. Felicity said, he should accept the crown. She wouldn't mind. Should Isabel get a dance but she got him as long as he could stand it to be with her. He assured her consequently she would never get rid of him. "And the moment we've all been waiting for. The prom queen is ... Felicity Smoak" A raging applause burst out in the auditorium. Sara pushed the shocked Felicity onto the stage. Headmaster Steele placed the crown to her head. Then he congratulated Oliver and Felicity. Oliver led Felicity to the dance floor and put his arms around her. Felicity saw Isabel over Oliver’s shoulder. If looks could kill, Felicity would have died a thousand deaths. Felicity smirked smugly to Isabel and snuggled deeper into Oliver's arms.

"I love you," Oliver whispered in her ear. Felicity looked at him in shock. "You do?" He smiled gently. "Yes, I do," Felicity beamed "In this case. I love you, too" Oliver leaned down to her and kissed her. Who would have thought, that Thea's birthday would lead up to this kind of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so all that's left is the epilogue, which is rather short.
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a one-shot series to this universe. If you want to see something specific or have a prompt, leave it in the comments or in a tumblr message: angelofame.tumblr.com


	11. Epilogue - it started with Oliver and Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was an amazing ride with you guys  
> hope you have enjoyed it as much as me
> 
> special thanks to KK1986 who was my constant companion so thanks

It started with Oliver and Felicity

“And that's how the prince got his princess” Oliver finished the story. "Now it's time to sleep, Connor. Tomorrow is your big day" He kissed his six-year-old son on the forehead. "Sleep well" "Good night, Daddy" The little boy yawned and sank into the land of dreams. Oliver watched him sleeping for a while, before he went to his own bedroom. Felicity was reading on the bed. She looked up. "And?" "Out like a light" He changed into sweatpants and laid down beside his wife. He stroked her swollen abdomen. "So what does Little Missy do?" "Kicking like crazy" Oliver leaned down so he was at eye level with her belly. "So, honey, calm down. Your brother has his big day tomorrow and mommy must be rested for that. Try to sleep. I love you so much." He heard sniffling. "Oh Oliver. That was so sweet. Damn hormones!" Oliver reached for the bedside table and handed the teary-eyed Felicity a tissue. "Thank you," She blew her nose her nose. Oliver slid up on the bed. He pulled her into his arms. "Sleep well , my love "

The next morning, Oliver and Felicity had dropped off Connor on his first day of school. Saying goodbye at the door had been tearful for the parents. They had to promise Connor to be waiting for him outside after school. Together with Andrew, his best friend, who is Diggle’s and Lyla's son, he entered the school. Oliver brought Felicity home. Thea would come by later to keep her company. He did not want Felicity to be alone, because the baby could come at any time. He could visualize what they would do today. The first half of the day Thea would work on her sketches for her own fashion collection, while Felicity was working on her latest project for "SmoakTech". He would have preferred to stay at home, but he had to work. He and Dig had opened a gym called "The Vigilante". They all called him "Green Arrow" There everything was offered from all sorts of equipment to every imaginable classes such as yoga or self-defense. Oliver had a program for troubled youths. That he had launched with the help of Roy Harper, the current boyfriend and soon to be fiancé to his sister. Roy had struggled to find a job because of his criminal record. Oliver had found him drinking in Tommy's Bar "Verdant" when Tommy was on his honeymoon with Sara. Roy had been so drunk that he confessed all his sorrows to Oliver. Oliver had looked at him for a moment before he scribbled something on a piece of paper. This he handed Roy and said he should appear at this address at eight o’clock. The rest he would learn there.

He was on his lunch break with Ted Grant, boxing instructor and Laurel's husband, and Sarah, who taught the yoga and self-defense courses for women, when he got the call from Thea, Felicity was in labor. He jumped up and asked Sara to pick up Connor from school, as he was already sprinting away.

Hours later he held his daughter Mia in his arms for the first time. Felicity lay exhausted on the bed. Connor sat next to her and stared in amazement at the bundle. Oliver sat down next to Connor and showed him how he had to hold his sister properly. He smiled, bent down to Felicity and gave her brief kiss. "Well done, Mrs. Smoak" She smiled at him. "I could not have done it without you, Mr. Smoak"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it, that's the end
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a one-shot series to this universe. If you want to see something specific or have a prompt, leave it in the comments or in a tumblr message: angelofame.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr [angelofame.tumblr.com](http://angelofame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
